


Damsel In Distress

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [6]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Sometimes being the bait can be downright embarrassing.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Damsel In Distress

Face sighed and tried to ignore his discomfort. Once again he had been ordered in through the front door as bait, an integral part of Hannibal’s plan being that his conman would be exposed by the bad guy. Face was supposed to be caught. He was meant to be used as a hostage. That was his job. Face wished, and not for the first time, that it was someone else’s job.

He sighed again. He would dearly love to scratch his nose about now. And tuck in his shirt, which he could feel had come adrift from his slacks. Unfortunately, neither of these things was possible at the moment because he didn’t have the use of his hands. Nor did he have the use of his legs, his mouth, or his eyes. He was bound hand and foot, hands behind him, blindfolded and gagged. He shifted, trying to get at least a small degree of comfort, on the pile of musty sacks – or whatever they were – that he was lying on, trying not to sneeze. He thought hard, dark thoughts about his CO. Hannibal had told him – no, actually ordered him – not to resist. To be passive and compliant; to let the bad guys take him and then wait for rescue. He tested the ropes again. Not really tight. If it wasn’t for the orders he would have been loose an hour ago, instead of lying here waiting for rescue like a damsel in distress. Face growled. It was downright insulting to a Green Beret and master escapologist such as himself…

The sound of a door crashing back on its hinges, followed by a burst of gunfire from automatic rifles, heralded the arrival of the Cavalry. Not before time, in his opinion.

“Down here, Hannibal,” yelled Murdock from above and to the left. Well, that wasn’t a surprise. The bad guys always threw him in a basement.

Hannibal’s reply, when it came after another rattle of gunfire, was muffled by distance. “Take care of Face, Captain. We’ve secured these guys – we’re going after the rest.”

“Gotcha, Colonel.”

A couple of minutes of movement above [obviously, Murdock would check that the bad guys _were_ secure] and then the sound of feet pounding down a short wooden staircase. About time, too. It couldn’t be a moment too soon for Face.

For long drawn-out seconds, nothing happened. Then strong hands flipped Face over onto his back. It was the last thing he expected. This was totally not how things were supposed to happen. ‘You’re supposed to cut me loose, Murdock,’ he tried to say, but it came out as mumbles through the gag. He heard a chuckle above him.

“Well, if it isn’t Maid Marion, just waiting to be rescued. And don’t you look real pretty?” A hand cupped Face’s cheek for a moment, and then joined the other hand in pulling his shirt the rest of the way out of the waistband of his slacks and starting to unfasten the buttons. “Just one thing, baby,” Murdock continued, in a gentle conversational tone, “those knights in shining armour, they weren’t really chivalrous, you know?” He pushed Face’s shirt aside and turned his attention lower, unzipping Face’s slacks. 

‘What are you doing, Murdock? Stop it, right now, and turn me loose…’ he yelled in his head. It came out as squeaks and murmurs through the gag.

“Those Maids, those damsels in distress…” speaking gently, Murdock yanked Face’s slacks and underwear down to mid-thigh and fisted his rapidly-growing erection “…well, they got rescued and then they weren’t in distress…” Face struggled briefly and then submitted with a sigh as Murdock’s hand moved faster and harder, taking him over the top, “…but they weren’t Maids any more, either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 15th: Forced Orgasm


End file.
